


And a Gaint Leap

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s07e01 The Ticket, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-23
Updated: 2005-11-23
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Help from the right person ...





	And a Gaint Leap

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**And a Giant Leap**

by: Samantha 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, Mrs. Lyman  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Friendship/Post Ep  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Well, I wrote all this stuff in part one ... but I figure I could use up some more space by saying again ... Nah. Not mine.  
**Summary:** Help from the right person ...  
**Spoiler:** "The Ticket"  
**Written:** 2005-10-27  
**Author's Note:** I started this at an urging from the JD Group and it kinda ...developed. More to come. Third in the "Landing on the Moon" series. You can find all of my stuff at: http://politicalapprentice.tripod.com/ 

Her plane got in shortly after 7pm. She couldn't decide whether she had a good or bad flight, which in itself spoke volumes. She had her laptop in its bag over her right shoulder and her tote in her left hand. Her blackberry started vibrating inside the tote, so she tried to get to it. Her eyes cast downward and searching for the offending machine, she moved her attention away from where she was walking. 

As she found the blackberry, she shifted to reach for it and ran into something. Or, rather, someone. She looked up and began apologizing. "I am so sorry," she said without looking at the person. "I wasn't looking. Are you okay?" When she finally looked up she saw a familiar set of brown eyes looking up at her. "Mrs. Lyman?" 

Ruth Lyman looked up at the woman and tried to place her. Long blonde hair, thin frame, dazzling blue eyes ... but her name left her. Truth be told, things were getting harder and harder to remember face, names ... "I ... I'm sorry," the older woman stammered. "I don't ... I can't place you." 

Donna fought against the frown that tugged at her lips. Ruth Lyman didn't remember her? She nervously chuckled and looked to Mrs. Lyman. "Oh, it's Donna. Donna Moss? I used to work for Josh in the White House." 

Mrs. Lyman's eyes started to show some recognition. "Oh, Donna! I'm so sorry!" The older woman moved to embrace the younger. "I'm just having some memory troubles lately remembering people. I ..." 

"It's perfectly fine, Mrs. Lyman. I understand," Donna replied. 

Ruth grabbed Donna's hands, "It's inexcusable. I should never forget my daughter-in-law." If Ruth noticed Donna's expression, she didn't mention it. "Now, where's that husband of yours and son of mine?" 

As soon as the words left Ruth's mouth, Josh came jogging towards them. He skidded to a stop and gave his mother a hug and a kiss, then looked over to Donna. "Hey, Mom. Hey, Donna. I thought you didn't get in until later." 

Donna opened her mouth to reply but Ruth beat her to it. "Joshua, is that any way to address your wife? Don't be embarrassed to give her a kiss in front of me." When Josh made no move towards Donna, Ruth pushed him over. "Now, my boy! If this is anything like your approach in the bedroom then it's no wonder I haven't got any grandchildren yet." 

Josh's eyes searched Donna's trying to find out what the hell was going on. Donna's eyes asked him if he'd said something about them getting married. As they stared at each other, Josh became increasingly aware that he was going to have to kiss Donna now. He knew that his mother's memory was a little off, but this was something ridiculous. His mind rewarded him for his thoughts and told him to stick with the plan. He glanced back to his waiting mother, who gave him the universal sign to hurry up, and then back to Donna. 

He took a deep breath and leaned in close. "I'm sorry. We'll talk about this later ..." and then his lips touched hers. 

It wasn't anything remarkable. There were no fireworks or bells or whistles or anything like that. It was a simple kiss. So simple, in fact, that she could barely feel his lips on hers. There was a slight pressure, but that was about all she could figure. It was soft and sweet, much like any other couple. 

And that's when it hit her: she was going to either break an old woman's heart or break her own. She couldn't pretend to be married to Josh ... but she couldn't hurt Ruth. She had to decide what to do. Being a martyr couldn't be that bad, she thought to herself as she looped her arm through Josh's. 

Josh, for his part, should have seen this coming. His mother kept referring to spending time with him and his love ... and he had always assumed that she meant Donna. He'd always assumed that she was being sarcastic or ironic. He didn't think she actually thought they'd gotten married. Did she think there were wedding photos too? 

Shit, shit shit. Now he'd have to take Donna to get some kind of wedding photos done. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle seeing her in a white wedding dress when she wasn't walking down an aisle to meet him. 

"Hey, Mom ... Donna and I are going to drop you off at home and then head into the office for a bit. She's briefing in the morning and we have notes to go over. Sound okay?" Ruth just nodded as she started moving towards the baggage claim. 

Once they got Ruth to Josh's brownstone, he and Donna got into his car and headed for headquarters. They were both silent for the longest time, until Donna spoke up. "Did you tell your mother that we're married?" 

Josh exhaled loudly and looked at her form the corner of his eye. "No. Not ... not with the intention of doing so. She just ... she kept talking about visiting me and my `love` and I assumed she was talking about you. I didn't ... I never intended ..." 

She swallowed audibly and looked at him. "Why would she think you're talking about me if you're talking about your `love`?" she asked. 

"Because I'm in love with you," he replied without hesitation. It was simple and true and now it was out there. He didn't feel like he should hide it anymore. There was really no reason to. He glanced her way, but couldn't read the expression on her face. He could always tell what she was thinking before. 

"Oh," she replied. "I guess that would explain that then." She'd always known that he was in love with her. Through all the other women, she knew. He'd always come back to her. He and Joey would have been great. He had a real future with her. Hell, even Amy had her hold on him. They could have gone far. They probably could have made it to the Oval Office some day. But he hadn't chosen them. He'd chosen her. And, whether she said it aloud or not, she'd chosen him too. 

When he stopped at a red light, he looked over at her. "That's it? I tell you I love you and that's your reaction?" 

"What do you want me to say, Josh? You want me to tell you that everything in our past is erased? Every horrible thing we said or did to one another is forgiven? It's not, Josh. Not by a long shot." 

"I don't want it forgotten but I want it discussed and moved beyond. I just told you I'm in love with you, damnit! I all but admitted that I told my mother a few hundred times what I've been afraid to tell you for three years!" His words were now shouts at her. He started driving again. 

"Three years?" she asked as her head snapped to attention. "Only three years?" 

"What do you mean only?" 

"Don't avoid the question. You've been in love with me for three years?" 

"Yes." 

"Really?" 

"Yes." 

"When did you figure it out?" she asked. She'd thought it'd been longer and nobler than a mere three years. She herself had been in love with him since before the bullet was even fashioned ... before some crazy skinhead kid was packing heat to shoot into him. She was in love with him from the second she thought he was going to be fired because Mary Marsh was an idiot. 

"Well, I guess it would be the day that we were away at debate camp and you were back in Washington. I was missing you, so I called ... and I almost said it on the phone when we were hanging up. I caught myself." 

"That's when you admitted it ... when did you feel it?" 

"When I found the note saying you were leaving." 

Her forehead scrunched together, trying to remember ever leaving him a note about her departure. 

"Dear Josh," he recited, "I just want to thank you for the help you've given me over the last few weeks. I was wrong to think I could forget my life in Madison. I can't and I won't. You were right when you told me before I could get involved in anything else I had to get over my past. But I'm not ready for that yet. So, thanks again. You'll have my vote. Donna." 

She swallowed, trying not to cry at her stupidity all those years ago. She stared out the window as he pulled into a parking space at the headquarters. "That's when you knew?" 

"Yeah," he whispered. "And, I have to admit something to you now." At her raised brow, he continued. "My mom's fine. I just needed a way to get this conversation started and figured this would be a pretty unique way." 

She gave him a small smile. "Well, it's a good thing I fell in love with you too then, or I would be really pissed about you and your mother manipulating me." 

Without waiting for him to say anything, she got out and shut the door. She flashed him a smile and headed inside. 

He took a deep breath, a huge smile on his face, and pulled out his cell phone. "Mom? It's me. It worked. You should get an award or something. The three of us will go out to the Capital Grille tonight. Love you too. Bye." 

Josh flipped his phone shut and swaggered after Donna into the office building. 

TBC 


End file.
